


Черная Книга

by Thomas_Weird



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Gore, Guro, Horror, Necrophilia, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Weird/pseuds/Thomas_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детство и юность Уильяма Хэнда, жизнь и смерть герольда Корпуса Черных Фонарей. Что движет человеком, одержимым смертью?<br/>Черная Рука – безумец, воскрешенный после самоубийства Уильям Хэнд, воплощение сущности Корпуса Черных Фонарей (Смерти). Во время события под названием «Темнейшая Ночь» он повел свою армию на беспощадную войну против самой Жизни…<br/>Погибая в неравной борьбе, величайшие герои мира становились на сторону противника, охотясь за сердцами своих близких и бывших сотоварищей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черная Книга

Вне всяких сомнений, человеку заурядному детство Уильяма Хэнда показалось бы беспросветно унылым. Обывателю – сонному гражданину, погрязшему в крикливых газетных заголовках и пресных поцелуях такой же, как он, блеклой женушки и прочей ерунде, которую он называет рутиной, и которая, по сути, является абсолютным смыслом его жизни. Даже в минуты разыгравшегося воображения сложно представить себе радость в вещах, окружавших этого необычного ребенка.  
Да и может ли разыграться то, чего и в помине нет?  
Нет нужды присматриваться к человечеству, теплой тысячеротой биомассе, чтобы понять, что в большинстве своем она начисто лишена фантазии.  
А ведь речь идет о людях. Людях, подчинивших неукротимую природу, бороздящих космос, находящихся, казалось бы, в шаге от того, чтобы победить смерть!   
Все дело в потере мечты. Не способности предаваться мечтаниям, но мотивации для развития. Человек исключительно самолюбивое и надменное животное, и, чтобы доказать это, он готов не только построить пирамиду, но и отрезать самому себе голову. Так уже было – в обоих случаях.  
Совершая величайшие открытия, весь ученый сброд заботится отнюдь не об улучшении качества жизни, иначе офисы патентного бюро не были бы переполнены бесконечными очередями из подозрительного вида фриков.  
Ответ прост. Изначальный мотив – быть первым. В этом секрет популярности книги всемирно известных рекордов. С ее созданием каждый получил иллюзию шанса стать первым. Пусть даже в открывании пивной банки причинным местом. А с самопровозглашением так называемых "супергероев" все мечты в один миг оказались раздавленными, как жаба на обочине дороги. Идеал достигнут, стремлений больше нет. Это закат человечества.  
Логическая цепочка выглядит так: лидерство – сила – шансы на выживание – бессмертие. Мы видим удивительное в своей примитивности первобытное единство инстинктов и сознания. Мечты и возможности.  
Человечество ищет бессмертие. Так, благородная цель вырождается и находит воплощение в совершенно идиотских поступках, вроде того парня, который на спор отрезал себе голову пилой. До тех пор, пока люди не прекратят тратить свои ресурсы на бессмысленную борьбу со смертью – они проигравшие.  
Жизнь – гаденький, пульсирующий комочек внутри каждого из них – прекрасно справляется с этим сама, до поры до времени, разумеется. Жизнь противостоит смерти – она ее изначальный враг. При чем здесь никчемные глупые людишки, если все вершится и без их участия? Становясь на сторону жизни, они обречены на провал. Жизнь всегда проигрывает. Это даже не парадокс – только железная логика и опыт поколений.   
Только прекращение бесплодных попыток одолеть смерть, принятие ее и понимание истины позволит доказать, что ты Ее достоин – и Она тебя примет.  
Так это случилось со мной.  
Я – Уильям Хэнд, и мне не нужно бессмертие.  
Эти записи я веду для того, чтобы убедиться, восстановилась ли моя память после досрочного освобождения из лап Племени Индиго.  
В чем же заключается истина? Бога нет, и в его книге написана опасная ложь. Я позволил себе немного исправить кое-что.  
Последний же враг, что истребится – жизнь.  
Как я уже писал, Вы бы сочли мое детство в лучшем случае – мрачным, а в худшем – зловещим. Моему отцу принадлежало похоронное бюро. Это хороший бизнес, связанный с множеством тонкостей, но приносящий стабильный доход. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что я стал в буквальном смысле одержим смертью и всем, что имело к ней малейшее отношение, от анатомического устройства тела до профессиональной атрибутики.   
Коствилль в штате Калифорния, мой родной город, был совсем небольшим, и просьба криминалистов не стала неожиданностью. Бюро было прибыльным, что позволило отцу удивительно хорошо все там обустроить. Это касалось и оборудования, расположенного в морге.   
За дополнительную плату отец позволял проводить в нашем бюро вскрытие и исследования. Я сразу полюбил эти "анатомические театры". В происходящем помимо формалина ощущался сильный дух старины, увлечение которой я в тот момент переживал. Никто не был против моего присутствия, и я с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как тучная женщина-патологоанатом совершает нежный разрез в брюшной полости, чтобы извлечь внутренности – для взвешивания на специальных весах. Это было настоящее таинство. Я быстро освоился и никому не мешал, за что оказался щедро вознагражден – несколько раз мне было позволено подать необходимые инструменты. Особенно мне полюбились реберные ножницы – с их помощью вскрывали грудную клетку, точно диковинный цветок.  
Я приближался к подростковому возрасту – вместе с тем мое увлечение смертью становилось все более сильным и глубоким.  
Отчетливо помню, как ночью привезли совершенно необыкновенного мертвеца с развившимся на вторую неделю разложения гигантизмом. В результате гниения и выделения газов труп раздулся в несколько раз – одна его шея напоминала живот беременной женщины. Это был самый большой труп из виденных мною прежде – и оттого совершенно восхитительный. Запах просто сбивал с ног. У меня слезились глаза, но уходить я не собирался. Мне хотелось чувствовать его и потом, едва уловимым сладковатым ароматом на одежде и волосах.  
Огромная, зеленоватая рука с болотными трупными пятнами и черными венами свалилась со стола, точно потянувшись за мной в странном, манящем жесте. Натянутая кожа лопнула, как на перезревшем фрукте, брызнув зловонной жижей во все стороны.   
После этого во мне что-то надломилось. Я больше не мог оставаться наблюдателем. Я хотел действовать – видеть больше, руководить процессом!  
Здоровяк снился мне несколько раз. В моем воображении он был еще больше, и я всласть мог касаться его истончившейся кожи, осторожно сжимать вздувшиеся складки... После этих снов утро мое начиналось с разочарованного стона.  
Несмотря на наличие морга и постоянного притока мертвецов, разумеется, и речи не шло о том, чтобы получить кого-нибудь из них в свое личное пользование. И я решил начать с малого. Целыми днями я бродил вдоль трассы, разыскивая сбитых птиц и мелких животных. Не в силах расстаться с редкими и оттого столь ценными находками, я приносил их домой – к большому недовольству матери. По ее визгливому требованию мне временно ограничили доступ к моргу, в котором мне было уютнее, чем в собственной спальне. Я возненавидел ее и начал избегать, предпочитая общение с отцом и тремя братьями – Питером, Джо и Дэвидом. В семье я – младший, и родители возлагали на меня особые надежды. Ведь я и был особенным.  
Но удача оставила меня – то ли животные ушли в другие места, то ли водители стали осторожнее – так или иначе я перестал находить трупы для своих нужд. Старые быстро пришли в негодность – а я уже и дня не мог провести без своих исследований и маленьких игр.   
Голубя я подобрал почти возле дома, в моих запасах он оказался последним экземпляром. Разложение началось довольно давно, поэтому пришлось дождаться момента, пока мать не уйдет к подруге, прежде чем принести его в мою комнату. Предварительно очистив его от личинок мух, разумеется. Ничего не имею против их нежного шуршания, но оставлять улики было слишком опасно. Разложив мертвую птицу на старой газете, я ласково погладил мягкую грудку – пух облезал и оставался прилипшим к пальцам. В таком виде голубь нравился мне значительно больше, чем если бы он был живым: хлопал крыльями, мотал глупой пучеглазой головой. Медленно, растягивая удовольствие, я прощупал его брюхо. Я проделывал это десятки, если не сотни раз, и всегда ощущения были волнительными, не притуплялись. Напоминает момент открытия рождественского подарка.  
Скальпелем я вскрыл брюшную полость – ее содержимое выплеснулось на газету, как свежее картофельное пюре. Эта темная масса переливалась множеством оттенков, источая просто божественный аромат. Я опустил лицо, прикрыв глаза, несколько секунд вдыхая едкий пряный запах. Когда к горлу подступила тошнота, я принялся аккуратно разбирать органы, пытаясь определить, какой из них какой. Раскрыв птичий клюв, я протолкнул в рот голубя металлическую спицу, постепенно раскачивая ее, пока не услышал ласкающий слух хруст косточек. Спица вышла из глазницы. Когда я вытащил ее, оттуда вытекла вязкая темная жидкость. Мои действия не несли никакого особого смысла – я просто получал удовольствия от контакта с падалью. Счистив с тушки столько перьев, сколько смог, я продолжил ковырять ее скальпелем, распаляясь все больше. Запахи, звуки, и, конечно же, вид гниющей плоти будоражил меня, пробуждая странные желания, сформулировать которые я пока не мог. Я старался не пачкать руки, используя инструменты, но в какой-то момент желание коснуться всего этого великолепия стало невыносимым.  
Искушение было слишком велико – я просто провел пальцем по липким, распадающимся внутренностям и сунул его в рот, облизывая. Меня чуть не вывернуло – прокисшая желчь была чудовищно горькой. Все же я нашел в себе силы судорожно сглотнуть слизь, обильно разбавленную выделившейся слюной. Это было ошибкой, за которую пришлось заплатить неделей, проведенной в постельном режиме. После этого, разумеется, я стал более осторожен и осмотрителен, но неудачный первый опыт не смог отбить моего темного пристрастия.  
Тяжелейшее отравление и лихорадка вытягивали из меня жизнь с рвотой и мутно-зеленым зловонным потом. Утопая в тяжелых от болезненной влаги простынях, задыхаясь от собственной вони, я умолял смерть только об одном – чтоб все это кончилось. Мне повезло, что плохо стало не сразу, и я успел прибраться и проветрить до возвращения матери. Меня так и не раскрыли, а врачи ломали головы над тем, как в мою кровь попал трупный яд.

Все обошлось, и я встал на ноги, горя желанием вернуться к своим увлечениям.  
Выход я нашел быстро. У меня никогда не было проблем с принятием решений, а кроме того, я достаточно сообразителен, и потому попросту переключился на другой вид "искусства", являющийся неотъемлемой частью похорон. Я всегда любил порядок. Вещи на своих местах приводили меня к внутренней гармонии, и я всегда, сколько себя помню, был предан "бездушным машинам", в частности, механическим часам – самому восхитительному изобретению человечества. Стоило мне разобраться в принципе их действия, и я был готов со слезами на глазах расцеловать секундную стрелку – как восхитительно она отсекала секунды жизни всего живого на земле своим клинком!  
Я считаю, что истинное созидание не в создании чего-то нового. Ненужного, ведь все необходимое уже появилось две вечности тому назад. Истина в восстановлении. Не стоит далеко ходить за примерами моей правоты – сама природа наглядно демонстрирует, как одно трансформируется в другое, умирает, меняет форму, теряет себя и обретает вновь.  
Орущая в потугах женщина не дает миру ничего хорошего: очередного тошнотворного "белого воротничка", торгового агента или, еще хуже, менеджера. А то и любителя погеройствовать в трико. А как омерзителен сам процесс! Если лики смерти изредка бывают прекрасны, то рождение – никогда.  
Я из тех старомодных людей, которые считают, что ставшую непригодной вещь можно починить, а не выбросить на помойку, заменив новой. Я против мышления потребителей. Из-за этого у нас в стране столько разводов. Недовольной шалаве, конечно же, проще найти себе нового спонсора, чем пытаться сохранить отношения. Как и моей мамаше, которой проще оказалось раздвигать свои дряблые ноги перед кладбищенским сторожем. Глупые, находящиеся во власти инстинктов твари. Не все, конечно же. Энни такой не была.  
Итак, я обратил свой пристальный взгляд не на изучение анатомической стороны смерти, а на созидание. Это называют реконструкцией. Выпотрошенное тело следует хорошенько отмыть и привести в порядок перед выдачей безутешным близким. Отец был доволен, что мой интерес к работе стал более деловым, хоть и не доверял мне сложных и самых интересных поручений. Но, по крайней мере, я мог находиться в обществе мертвецов и наблюдать за ними.  
Это продолжалось до одного неприятного случая, связанного с моим старшим братом Питером и одной вполне миловидной мертвой особой. Я с восторгом относился к любой похоронной атрибутике, но в тот момент наиболее меня привлекала одежда. Предметы гардероба, предназначавшиеся покойникам, всегда нравились мне значительно больше одежды для живых. И все же это было не то. Тряпки оставались тряпками. Не было того, что могло вдохнуть в них... смерть.  
Я до безумия хотел надеть такое хотя бы раз. Перед похоронами одного парня я успел срезать с его одежды крошечный кусочек ткани – который постоянно обнюхивал и касался губами, пока, задумавшись, просто не проглотил.  
Мне не нужна была готовая одежда для умерших. Не одежда, в которой люди умерли. Нет.  
Мне нужны были тряпки, ношенные мертвецами и никем иным! В то время мне, конечно же, не пришло в голову просто разрыть свежую могилу, чтобы получить желаемое. И все же судьба предоставила мне шанс.  
Самоубийца была в нашем городе довольно известной и неуважаемой. Жена банкира – изнеженная и ленивая женщина, единственным достоинством которой была ее красота, сохранившаяся, несмотря на наличие дочери-подростка. Мы подобрали покойнице замечательный наряд, но по какой-то причине муж изменил решение, не оценив выбранное из каталога изумрудное платье. Заново переодевать клиентку пришлось прямо перед похоронами, во всеобщих суматохе и волнении, да еще и так, чтобы не повредить многослойный грим. Так у меня появилось платье, в котором очаровательная самоубийца бальзаковского возраста провела у нас целую ночь. Я тайком унес его к себе, стараясь как можно меньше задевать материал собственной теплой кожей. Сдерживаться было невероятно тяжело – одна только мысль о его бледной обладательнице, о скрытых изумрудными складками трупных пятнах меня жутко будоражила. Не могу сказать, что испытываю тягу к женским вещам. Просто тот случай был особенным. Уединившись в своей комнате, я облачился в платье, источающее слабый запах бальзамирующего состава и пудры. Мне казалось, что ткань все еще нежно хранит сладостную прохладу ее тела, твердость посиневших сосков и, может даже, частички подсыхающей корочки на длинном шве от вскрытия.  
Ощущения были очень странными. В первую секунду я даже растерялся, стоило моему сердцу сбиться с привычного ритма. Я видел подобное у некоторых мужских трупов, особенно висельников, но собственная первая эрекция меня удивила. Не до конца осознавая происходящее, я потрогал себя сквозь прохладную гладкую ткань. Ее скольжение было восхитительным, и о том, чтобы остановиться, не могло идти речи. Точно заколдованный я, не мигая, смотрел на свое отражение в пыльном зеркале: платье висело на мне, точно мешок, делая еще более худощавым и нескладным, собирая подолом грязь с пола.  
Конечно же, Пит ворвался в мою комнату совсем невовремя . Слабая щеколда не выдержала его натиска и слетела с креплений. То, что случилось потом, я бы предпочел оставить в тех глубоких слоях памяти, что не способны меня потревожить.  
Не скажу, что быть объектом для шантажа особо тяжело. Скорее унизительно, но больше, чем унижение, мне запомнился страх. Я был глупым запуганным подростком, который еще не научился решать проблемы. Хотя бы способом «не знаешь, что с этим делать – закопай». Вы меня понимаете, конечно же. Временами угрозы и требования брата доводили меня до отчаяния, доводя до нервного истощения. Я не мог спать по ночам – меня мучили кошмары. Потеря аппетита стала мелочью по сравнению с тем, что меня собирались исключить из воскресной школы. Это, конечно же, не стало бы концом света – мои документы для поступления в местный колледж были куплены уже давно. Все было решено без меня, и это – одна из причин того, что с каждым днем я все больше ненавидел свою семью. А потом Голос познакомил меня с Энни.  
После досадного случая с платьем я замкнулся в себе и был изможден морально, из-за чего долгое время считал, что Голос является порождением моего воображения. Как галлюцинации, вызванные бессонницей. Но, разумеется, это было не так. Постепенно он становился все более отчетливым, и я начинал различать отдельные слова, которые со временем складывались в обрывки фраз. Довольно мудрых фраз, смысл которых не противоречил моему мировоззрению. Кроме того, я постоянно узнавал что-то новое.   
Голос становился более различимым после принятия мною ферментированного мяса.   
Когда я выжил после того памятного отравления трупным ядом, я только убедился, что нужно быть более осторожным и постепенно приучать свой организм. Как там говорилось? В ложке лекарство, в чашке – яд. Я начал с малого. С несвежего мяса. Вчерашнее жаркое, которое не поставил в холодильник. Мясо подсыхало, приобретая намек на тот запретный, манящий меня аромат. Дальше – больше. Я выдерживал мясо до появления сладковатого гнилостного запаха и ел его. Начиная с крошечных кусочков, которые за секунду таяли у меня на языке, оставляя фантастическое послевкусие.  
Очень скоро я обнаружил, что гниющая плоть способна вызывать эйфорию. Не знаю, чем это вызвано – бактериями или веществами, которые они выделяют в процессе. Краски становятся ярче, а звуки сливаются в музыку. Это длится не очень долго и не дает никаких последствий. Легальный наркотик, не вызывающий зависимости. Маленькие ломтики счастья – моя любимая добавка к рациону. Я стал экспериментировать с разными видами мяса и рыбы, выдерживая их в маленьких баночках на разных стадиях. Рыба становилась особенно нежной и выпускала мутноватый сок. У нее был горько-сладостный привкус, немного похожий на крепленое вино, а в какие-то моменты – на сыр. Но вкус самой рыбы эта сладостная горечь не перебивала. Мясо я глотал, не пережевывая, хорошенько подержав во рту, чтобы получить полный букет вкусовых ощущений. После первых кусков, правда, в горле немного першило, но потом все шло как по маслу. Спустя какое-то время начинает обильно выделяться слюна – жирная и просто невероятная на вкус. В сочетании со сладостью во рту все это вызывало у меня настоящий гастрономический экстаз. Изредка я смешивал мясо с жиром – двух, трехнедельной давности.  
Однажды мне удалось достать телячьи мозги. Какие слова подобрать, чтобы передать гамму чувств? Мягкие, нежные, объедение, сказка. Мало этих слов. Нужны новые. Простояв более суток у меня под кроватью, они покрылись изумительной корочкой. Это было просто божественно.  
Я предавался мечтаниям о времени, когда буду жить один. О кладовых, в которых куски мяса будут находиться неделями, покрываясь тонким налетом пушистой плесени, и я буду тщательно ее снимать. Как буду разминать старый жир нежно-кремового цвета, превращая его в самый изысканный на свете соус. Не менее внимательно изучал я и процесс разложения. После смерти мускулы приходят в состояние трупного окоченения. Когда оно сходит, мышечная ткань начинает распадаться под действием ферментов, освобождая аминокислоты, которые смягчают соединительные ткани, придавая мясу особую мягкость. После трех недель выдержки вкус менялся, становясь от слабого металлического нежным и маслянистым, со сложным влажным букетом.  
Я стал настоящим чревоугодником, умело скрывая это ото всех.  
Питер получил престижную работу в Голливуде – кажется, его ожидала отличная карьера актера. Джо, с детства проявлявший интерес к науке, тоже делал недюжинные успехи. Дэвид заканчивал колледж с финансовым уклоном. Отец и мать ожидали гениальных свершений и от меня. Ведь я был особенным. Я уже говорил?  
Итак, брат уехал покорять долину славы, оставив меня в покое. Одежду с тех пор, любую одежду, я носил с камнем на сердце и тщательно подавляемой внутренней гадливостью. Но при отсутствии других вариантов я просто смирился.   
Я поступил в колледж. Место было куплено – исключение из воскресной школы и моя некоторая… рассеянность на экзаменах не позволили иных вариантов. Там я, наконец, нашел оправдание неестественному для других увлечению смертью, сменив профиль. Таксидермия стала отличным прикрытием моих пристрастий. Изучение новых для меня сложных процессов стало настоящей отдушиной, и я не заметил, как по-настоящему втянулся. Точно очнувшись от глубокого сна, я обнаружил, что к тому моменту моя комната в общежитии превратилась в настоящую лабораторию. Обработка животных требовала дополнительного оборудования, так что мне пришлось вспомнить свои навыки в сборке различных устройств. Хорошо, что у меня фотографическая память, и с самого детства я веду свою «Черную Книгу», куда педантично записываю все происходящие в моей жизни события. К сожалению, она была утрачена после моего заключения у Индиго. Я восстановлю ее позже.  
Советы Голоса были незаменимы. Не думаю, что справился бы без его подсказок. Однако мое затворничество стало привлекать ненужное внимание. Я понимал, что невозможно находиться в коллективе и не поддерживать с ним связи. Но что поделать, если в обществе мертвецов я чувствовал себя значительно комфортнее?  
Тем вечером я закончил натягивать на каркас шкуру издохшей от заворота кишок кошки, принадлежавшей уборщице, и выбрался на вечеринку, как и сказал сделать Голос. Там я познакомился с моей Энни. Она была тихой и совсем меня не боялась, считая обыкновенным чудаком. На большее я и не мог рассчитывать. Она одевалась в черное – лучший на свете цвет, а лицо ее скрывал толстый слой белоснежной пудры. Он плохо сочетался с ярко-красной помадой, но, думаю, Вы уже поняли, что она мне понравилась.  
Мы действительно много времени проводили вместе. Она безостановочно говорила о смерти – в ее словах царила бездна заблуждений и милых девичьих глупостей. Заблуждения я отбрасывал, точно шелуху или рыбью чешую: частично после размышлений, частично – после вдумчивых бесед с Голосом. Это совершенно не мешало, а главное, я мог обсудить интересующие меня темы с другим человеком.  
Первый звоночек прозвучал, стоило ей впервые упомянуть о погибшей матери. Скажу сразу – я никогда особо не интересовался сплетнями или обсуждением других живых – это казалось мне безнадежно скучным. Зачем тратить время на разговоры о том, что вот-вот перестанет существовать? Хитроумная система вопросов подтвердила мои догадки – Энни была дочерью той, чье платье доставило мне столько неудобств и столько удивительных вечеров.  
Я стал более внимателен к Энни. С ней от моей замкнутости не оставалось и следа. Я много улыбался. Делиться с ней знаниями было мне в удовольствие. После совместных посещений кафе и походов в кинотеатр на низкопробные фильмы ужасов, я пригласил ее к себе. Энни оценила чучела, особенно кошку. Не зря я стащил из лавки для рукодельниц баснословно дорогие сверкающие пуговицы. Затем случился небольшой казус – она увидела торчащий из неплотно запертого шкафа уголок того самого изумрудного платья. Разумеется, я не мог оставить его дома и взял с собой вместе с прочим багажом. Энни изъявила желание посмотреть его поближе. Я бормотал в ответ неправдоподобные отговорки, с каждой минутой все больше боясь, что она узнает платье, заказанное для ее покойной матери. Но все обошлось – в частности потому, что в комнате царил полумрак. Не заметила Энни и то, что платье сложно было назвать чистым.  
Я принес бутылку какой-то дрянной выпивки, и вскоре она поцеловала меня. Не скажу, что это было омерзительно. Похоже на чувство, когда за ужином вылавливаешь из рагу кусок мяса и держишь его во рту, забыв, что нужно жевать, потому что оно совершенно не соленое. Кусок теплой плоти между зубов, который нельзя откусить и проглотить. Дальше стал хуже: я терял контроль над ситуацией. Комната стала расплываться, а платье оказалось извлечено из шкафа. Энни сбросила одежду, ногой задвинув ее под стол, облачившись в платье. Оно было почти ей впору. Несмотря на выпитое, я четко сознавал, что мне предстоит сделать, и от подобной перспективы немного подкашивались колени. Думаю, нет ничего удивительного в том, что я был взволнован? Укладывая ее на свою несвежую постель, задирая платье, чтобы раздвинуть тонкие бледные ноги, я думал о ее матери – упакованной в кружева и цветы рыжеволосой куколке, лежащей в гробу, как в подарочной упаковке. Спокойная и молчаливая, она бы точно не стала мне мешать.  
Кончить не получалось – может из-за алкоголя, но скорее всего виновата была Энни. В ответ на мои скромные просьбы не двигаться, она постанывала и ежеминутно облизывалась. Грудь ее, стянутая изумрудной тканью, то поднималась, то опускалась, отвлекая меня от процесса. То, как она сжималась, было как минимум неприятно. Пульсирующий, потный, обезображенный похотью комок плоти, в который превратилась моя Энни, терзал меня чуть ли не час. Я боялся, что она будет издеваться надо мной до утра, но страх мой был напрасен – после очередного нервного толчка в ее горячую противную дырку – по-другому эту адскую печку не назовешь – она просто уснула. Когда ее голова безвольно запрокинулась, я едва успел вытащить, чтобы не спустить просто в нее, ведь о контрацепции она не подумала.  
Больше всего я боялся момента, когда наша с ней странная дружба начнет умирать. Каюсь, это единственный момент моей слабости перед смертью. Я твердо знал одно – все, что имеет начало, имеет и конец. Навязчивое ожидание финала, от которого я не мог избавиться, постепенно расшатывало мне нервы, и совместные часы неотвратимо превращались в пытку. И все же мне удалось сохранить об Энни самые приятные, самые нежные воспоминания. Голос снова активизировался, давая советы, благодаря которым наше общение постепенно сходило на нет. Безболезненно для обоих.  
Мне удалось побывать на ее похоронах, совершенно случайно, спустя добрый десяток лет. Ее смерть от передозировки в каком-то притоне не была особо красивой, хоть в гробу она выглядела немногим хуже матери. Это совершенно не расстроило меня – я знал, что эстетичное умирание случается крайне редко. Я не стал исключением. Три года спустя, в этот самый день мои собственные мозги выплеснулись просто в остывающий суп.  
Когда наша дружба ослабла и забилась в агонии, я вернулся домой на рождественские каникулы.  
Удача снова отвернулась от меня. Я скучал по своей лаборатории. Чучел в доме не осталось, а наш пес – обжора Фидо постоянно раздражал меня своим лаем.  
Я отравил это глупое доверчивое животное и аккуратно вычистил шкуру, обработав необходимым составом. Кости и прочие отходы отправились на помойку. Мерки я снял заранее, а на создании каркасов к тому моменту основательно набил руку. Несмотря на то, что раньше я не работал с такими крупными животными, получилось просто отлично. Фидо стал идеальным питомцем. Гладить его и целовать теперь доставляло настоящее удовольствие.  
Родители отправили меня к психиатру. Никогда им этого не прощу – я потерял столько бесценного времени. Хорошо, что теперь у меня целая вечность. От бесконечных вопросов тошнило. Почему мне тяжело с людьми? Какая глупость. Я отлично чувствую себя в обществе. В обществе тех людей, которые не надоедают мне бестолковыми вопросами, сглатыванием слюны и прочей мерзкой ерундой. Мне нравятся люди, которые лежат спокойно.  
За посещениями психиатра, лечением, завершением образования в домашних, «тепличных» условиях я и не заметил, как остался дома один, не считая родителей. Пит не вернулся из Голливуда, став настоящей «звездой». Мамаша постоянно пересматривала фильмы с ним, обклеивая комнату плакатами и вырезками из газет, вытирая вечно воспаленные глаза замызганным платком. По ту сторону экрана Пит нравился мне куда больше. Он не причинял мне боль и выглядел как мертвый. Люди в кино всегда отличаются от живых, и я любил смотреть сериалы с мертвым закадровым смехом. Джо строил карьеру ученого где-то во Франции, а Дэвид – возводил финансовые пирамиды где-то в Майами.  
Я начал помогать отцу в похоронном бюро, когда психиатр дал разрешение, а я вышел на новый этап сокрытия своих пристрастий. Моему счастью не было предела, когда я смог оставаться в морге на ночь – заниматься уборкой и заканчивать прочие мелкие дела, получив, таким образом, фантастическую свободу действий.  
– Привет, Энни.  
Они все были для меня моей Энни – вне зависимости от возраста, пола и стадии разложения.  
Бледность кожи приближалась цветом к простыне, скрывающей ее остывшие прелести.  
Каждое мое движение, во всяком случае, на начальной стадии, было спланировано поэтапно – я представлял себе все происходящее тысячи раз и вот, наконец, решился пройти до конца. Я начал с созерцания, помещая в свою память каждый изгиб неподвижного тела, каждую из черт ее миловидного личика. Позже я запишу все это в свою книгу.  
Я педантично сложил ткань в идеальный белоснежный квадрат, оставив ее на стуле. Поверх нее разместилась моя одежда – я всегда избавлялся от нее со скрытым облегчением.  
Прохлада морга холодила мою незащищенную кожу, а каждое движение отдавалось светлым кафельным эхом, создавая еще больший контраст с беззвучием моей сегодняшней возлюбленной.   
Несмотря на то, что я заходил достаточно далеко, до этого у меня не было полноценного совокупления с трупом. Сегодня ночью все изменится. Больше не будет брата, который ворвется в мою комнату, а Энни не будет постанывать и извиваться, будто я причиняю ей боль, как бы осторожен я ни был. Но, конечно же, я проверил все замки.  
Несмотря на то, что я работал с трупами уже много лет, я точно снова превратился в неопытного новичка и никак не мог уложить тело так, чтобы мне было удобно, не мог подступиться и дико волновался. Как на первом свидании. И последнем – завтра ее кремируют.  
Пришлось немного размять ее – трупное окоченение еще не сошло до конца, что ограничивало мои возможности. Уделил я внимание и ласкам: сладостные мертвые поцелуи сводили меня с ума, когда я чувствовал, как выпирает постепенно раздувающийся язык. Лучше, чем скользкая подвижная змея во рту живой девушки, в тысячу раз!  
Несмотря на то, что я захватил с собой смазку, значительно лучше мне удалось увлажнить ее собственным ртом, заботливо облизывая и нежно покусывая там, куда мне уже не терпелось проникнуть. В ней уже чувствовалась та пряная горечь, от которой начинало першить в горле. Я вошел в нее, чувствуя, как меня накрывает первая волна экстаза.  
Погружаясь в ее булькающее нутро, я чувствовал, как обхватывает меня безжизненная, жаждущая моей любви плоть, видел, как оттопыривается ее плоский животик от моих резких толчков и натягивается кожа на нем, когда я стараюсь воткнуться в нее поглубже. Голова ее моталась из стороны в сторону, а губы приветливо распахнулись. Глаза открыл я сам. Они уже основательно подсохли, но я предварительно смазал их маслом – люблю озорной блеск.  
Я выдавливал из себя жизнь, втискиваясь в нее, едва не разрывая, забывая о том, что нельзя повреждать тело, упиваясь ее восхитительной смертью, бесконечно облизывая и двигаясь, не в силах остановиться ни на секунду. Никогда в жизни я не испытывал такого наслаждения.  
Той памятной ночью я использовал ее во все дыры, доводя себя до полного изнеможения, в странном исступлении забрызгав все своей спермой и ее слизью, которая потекла, когда я все-таки продырявил ее где-то внутри. Тщательная уборка добила меня окончательно, но все-таки я смог скрыть все следы своего времяпровождения, после чего завалился спать часов на десять.  
Я был счастлив. Так счастлив, что даже Голос оставил меня в покое, притаившись где-то на задворках моего раскисающего от благодушия разума. Я был доволен своим существованием. Единственное, что вызывало мое раздражение – многочисленные супергерои, которые плодились, точно личинки мух на сбитой автомобилем собаке в теплый день. Иногда подобная неприязнь казалась мне искусственной – как ни старался, я не мог найти для нее адекватных причин. Мой лечащий врач тоже не смог помочь, только разводил руками, когда я пытался передать свои смешанные чувства. Так или иначе, очередной чудак в костюме, мелькающий в телевизоре или на первых полосах газет, неизменно был обречен на мой гнев.  
Я старался, чтобы они просто не попадали в поле моего зрения, сузив его до минимума. Любимой работы было вполне достаточно.  
Жизнь моя потекла размеренно и благообразно. До того самого дня, когда все пошло наперекосяк. Я встретил монстра.  
Он, видимо, тоже считал меня особенным. Но, несмотря на мое благоговение перед смертью, мне не хотелось отдавать свои кишки ему для каких-то идиотских предсказаний. Я бросился бежать, спасая свою отвратительную жизнь, подчинившись мерзким, глупым инстинктам, точно дикое животное.  
Больше всего на свете мне хотелось спрятаться, не видеть, как придурки в обтягивающих зеленых костюмах сражаются с моим недоброжелателем. Пробудившийся, точно от спячки, Голос считал иначе. Это не было ни советом, ни наставлением – в моей голове прозвучал четкий приказ – взять оружие, которое выронил монстр.  
Я был слишком напуган, слишком растерян, чтоб ослушаться его. Продолговатый предмет из неизвестного мне металла точно сам влетел в мою руку. После этого Голос позволил мне бежать.  
Силовой жезл оказался очень полезным. Да и Голос требовал, чтобы я вступил в игру. И на этот раз я совершенно не был против. Я жаждал действий, но для этого мне нужен был костюм – я хотел сохранить свою личность в секрете. Мешки для трупов изготовлены из очень прочного материала и подходили для моих целей идеально, а кроме того, были у меня в избытке. Плотные, черные – мой любимый цвет. Я восхищался ими и еще в детстве любил забираться в них тайком от взрослых. Жужжание бесконечно длинной молнии ласкало мой слух. Еще более замечательными они становились, когда их заполняли соответствующим содержимым. Это не была обычная одежда, которая меня в лучшем случае раздражала, и к тому же, позволяла мне теснее ощущать связь с делом моей жизни… и смерти.  
И, конечно же, это не было идиотское трико или иной клоунский наряд тех, кого я так ненавидел.  
Вскоре я понял, что совершенно зря избегал убийств – совсем как в свое время раскапывания могил. Совершив переход, совершенно незнакомые мне люди превращались в отличных ребят. Но, как и все хорошее, это не продолжалось долго. Мне всегда не хватало немного удачи.  
Я предпочел бы забыть, как цинично и омерзительно ублюдки в трико и плащах лишили меня руки. И как я сумел ее восстановить. После этого существование мое становилось с каждым днем все более невыносимым. Я постоянно был вынужден поглощать жизненную энергию других людей. Нужно ли делать акцент на том, как мне это было отвратительно? Мне, сознательно выбирающему смерть. Горячая, напоминающая полноводную реку, неукротимая сила, столь чуждая мне и столь необходимая – сводила с ума, опуская в пучину безумия, из которого не было возврата. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что оказавшись на грани, я принял решение прекратить эту бессмысленную агонию. Вернуться к самому началу.  
Не иначе, меня вела сама судьба. Или Смерть в ее обличье, что более вероятно. Как еще объяснить то, что когда я вернулся в отчий дом, то застал там свое семейство в полном составе?   
Отец, мать, Дэвид, Джо и Питер – все они ужинали вместе, замерев с распахнутыми ртами, из которых едва ли не вываливались куски трогательного семейного обеда, увидев меня на пороге. Возвращение блудного сына состоялось, и я спокойно подошел к столу, чтобы разделить последнюю трапезу с теми, кто всегда считал меня паршивой овцой. Происходящее несло в себе глубокую символичность, и я тщательно запоминал каждую деталь, чувствуя, что становлюсь сильнее с каждой секундой. Все шло так естественно, что правильность моих действий не вызывала ни малейших сомнений, и решение более не казалось опрометчивым, принятым в порыве отчаяния.   
Никаких колебаний.  
Я убивал их одного за другим – сперва братьев, а потом отца. Мать была последней. Ну, почти.  
Отодвинув в сторону тарелку, я приставил жезл к собственному виску. Руки мои дрожали от предвкушения и раздирающих меня интенсивных ощущений. Мозги, смешанные с костяной крошкой, выплеснулись в остывающий суп, когда зеленая вспышка от силового жезла разнесла мой череп. Этот момент стал завершением моей жизни и началом моей смерти. Я освободился от терзающего меня безумия, от надоедливого стука четырехкамерной мышцы.  
Я стал одним из тех, кого так любил.  
– Уильям Хэнд с Земли. Восстань.  
Приняв Сущность, я был готов исполнить свое предназначение. Ведь с самого детства я был особенным. «Последний враг, что истребится – жизнь», – с этим девизом я обрушил ненависть Черных Фонарей на живых. Несмотря на то, что меня подняли из могилы, я все еще ощущал себя мертвецом. Я не был разочарован или напуган – сердце мое не билось, а кожа источала холод. Кровь давно свернулась – разрезав собственное запястье, я попробовал темные сгустки на вкус – они были великолепны, как и полагалось. Мой любимый изысканный десерт.  
При этом мое восприятие сохранилось – так что я сполна мог наслаждаться окружающим меня разложением. Я быстро привык и к Черным Фонарям, убедившись, что, несмотря на то, что они двигались и, кажется, обладали чем-то вроде сознания, все они были абсолютно мертвы. Теперь я обладал способностью видеть вокруг себя жизнь – ее источало буквально все – каждая омерзительная травинка или насекомое. Их тут же хотелось уничтожить, и первое время я не отказывал себя в этих маленьких капризах. В то же время, в моих молчаливых слугах не было ничего, кроме погибели, которую они распространяли на все окружающее. Их дыхание, казалось, обладало способностью замораживать воздух, подобно тому, как могильные плиты становятся источником прохлады в самый жаркий день.  
И, в конце концов, это была работа. Мой долг. Сущность не оставила мне выбора. Но я с готовностью принял бремя. Ведь я всегда был особенным.  
Война не была утомительной. Несмотря на потери, я знал, что победа за нами. Какими бы могущественными не были наши противники, Смерть всегда одерживает верх. Это закон природы.  
Я снова был на кладбище, а сквозь темноту провисали низкие тучи. Резкий запах озона перебивал сырость и сладковатый аромат гнили с нотками плесени. Вспышки молний в отдалении выхватывали очертания могильных плит и такие же неподвижные, безмолвные силуэты моих преданных Черных Фонарей.   
Этой ночью мне особенно хотелось снять напряжение и развлечься немного. Я приказал генералам моей смертоносной армии выстроиться в ряд и прошелся из стороны в сторону. Выбор был нелегким. Я был убежден, что каждый из них жаждет угодить своему повелителю – мне.  
Мужчины и женщины в черном облачении, повторяющем очертания их костюмов, безмолвно наблюдали за мной чернотой зрячих глазниц. Крылатая Орлица, Синий Жук, Чудо-Женщина и даже Марсианский Охотник – каждый из них был моей собственностью. Я неторопливо прогуливался, пока не остановился рядом с ним. Невыносимо высокий, выше меня больше, чем на голову. Тело, едва тронутое разложением, источало силу и властность. Теперь, овеянный благодатным дыханием смерти он казался совершенством.  
Я замер в нерешительности. Он был величайшим героем мира. А кем был я? Герольдом корпуса Черных Фонарей? Как мало это значило перед непобедимой мощью Некрона, и как мало – перед величием Супермена, даже несмотря на то, что я сильно изменился за последние месяцы – слишком много осталось во мне от Уильяма Хэнда. Я знал, что достаточно даже не слова, – одной только мысли, чтобы этот поверженный титан повиновался мне, и все же никак не мог решиться. Мое сердце переполнял страх. И, конечно же, ненависть. Он был воплощением того, что я ненавидел. Лучшим из лучших.   
Раньше, по возможности, я бы убил его, не задумываясь, но сейчас он был на моей стороне. В моем распоряжении. А, кроме того, мои приоритеты изменились. Больше супергероев я ненавидел только одно, но страстно, до боли в мертвой груди – жизнь.  
– Привет, Энни, – прошептал я, прижимаясь к его широкой груди. Я неторопливо поглаживал его левой рукой. Черная материя, создающая его костюм, расступалась под моими пальцами. Опасливо касаясь кожи, я только убедился, что во многом она сохранила свою прочность и после смерти криптонца. Я поднял голову, заглядывая в мертвые провалы глазниц, в которых плескалась чернота, и на миг мне показалось, что там, в глубине, все еще мерцают алые огоньки. Это вынудило меня в страхе отшатнуться, наблюдая, как смыкаются обратно черные покровы его одеяния.  
– Это слишком, – прошептал я, восстанавливая дыхание. Срывающиеся с неба тяжелые капли подняли над разрытыми могилами пыльную дымку. Она сворачивалась в спирали, обращаясь в вязкую грязь.  
– Пойдем со мной.  
Из рядов Черных Фонарей вышла амазонка и тяжелой поступью направилась ко мне. И пусть осанка ее более не была королевской, падшая дочь Зевса и простой смертной оставалась прекрасной. А самое главное – она принадлежала мне, и я собирался этим воспользоваться.  
Я велел Диане лечь на землю и раздвинуть ноги. Мне не нужно было раздевать ее – субстанция, из которой состояло ее одеяние, просто впитывалась в сухую мертвую кожу, как вода в изголодавшийся песок. Принцесса и сама чем-то напоминала песчаную скульптуру – ее серая кожа была шероховатой на ощупь, и, казалось, была иссечена едва различимыми черными трещинками. С удовольствием я зарылся в ее густые темные локоны, пропахшие затхлым глиняным погребом. Часть из них остались на моем лице, отсоединившись от кожи, обтягивающей череп, но это не испортило ее вида, а скорее, сделало еще прекрасней.  
Я контролировал каждый атом ее тела, но при этом она проявляла некоторую свободу действий. Я не стал препятствовать этому, даже когда понял, что ей удалось каким-то образом перехватить инициативу, очнувшись в грязи, под ней. Дождь стал сильнее – он затекал под маску, в глаза и рот, и жег так, что хотелось их зашить. Я задыхался хрустящим на зубах песком, а она двигалась, оседлав меня. Невозможно было оторвать взгляда от ее лица – застывшей маски самой Смерти. Ни единого лишнего движения, совершенная утонченность окоченевших мышц – все это только глубже вколачивало меня в липкую грязь. Подо мной расступался холодный зев земли, принимая в себя, точно в свежевырытую могилу. Если бы к тому моменту я был жив, вне всяких сомнений, я скончался бы от удовольствия прямо в объятиях мертвой амазонки.  
Вкус глины во рту тревожил меня еще много часов после того, как я позволил ей уйти, вернувшись в строй Черных Фонарей.  
Многие считают, что победу в войне одержал свет, но это не так. Иногда смерть отступает – чтобы выбрать более удачный момент: когда врачи из реанимации уйдут обедать, архитектор допустит ошибку в расчетах, а больной – забудет принять таблетку. Она терпелива, и время принадлежит ей.  
Я вышел из забвения, сбросив оковы сострадания.  
Смерть сильнее, а черный – самый прекрасный цвет во Вселенной.


End file.
